Raburīburazā
by Julian McQueen
Summary: Bino's stuck watching Joey for the night. But that doesn't mean he has to spend it watching anime...


Bino's eyes began to ache the minute _Akira Sojo_ appeared on the small TV. In a few minutes, Akira would scream out what sounded like gibberish, and then effectively blind whoever watched the show with a Technicolor nightmare which would probably give anyone an epileptic seizure in mere seconds.

"このファンフィクションはたわごとの完全な一部です。それは、黒田は別のものを書くことにしたことが奇跡です。私は、リックグリフィンは黒田の契約をレイアウトしていないことに驚いて。私があなただった場合、私は物語のこの列車事故の読み取りを停止し、可能な限り遠く黒田から滞在する!"Akira shouted, before filling the screen with random flashes of cyan and magenta light.

"Wait, what the hell did he just say?" Bino asked, rubbing his eyes, which thankfully still worked.

Joey, who was lying on the floor right next to him, was glued to the flashing screen. He was even wearing Akira's signature red "_Chichi no Fundoshi_" headband. "He said that he will destroy the evil "_Sutereotaipu no Shokushu Reipumonsutā_" and return peace to "_Dōhō-ai_".

Bino almost gagged at the sound of Joey's seemingly perfect Japanese. But then again, it did seem to fit him. As Bino sighed in discontent, he looked around the room. It was an otaku's paradise. There were plastic throwing stars and kunai scattered all over the floor. There were posters to almost every kind of anime there was splattered on the walls of the room, there were so many posters, that Bino could barely even see the walls themselves. There wasn't even a traditional bed, just a small mattress with a single sheet lying over it, along with a stack of graphic novels sitting by its side. In the middle of the room was a small TV, rapidly spewing out flashes of colored light, with the latest gaming system sitting in front of it. Most of Joey's games, typically, were Japanese based and were too complex for Bino to even read, let alone play.

Bino got up and headed towards the door. Joey turned his head as he noticed his older brother's movement. "Hey _Oni-chan_, where are you going?"

Bino stopped dead in his tracks and nearly cringed at the sound of his brother's voice calling him, "_Oni-chan_."

"I'm getting a drink…" He muttered quietly. Joey raised one of his eyebrows.

"You better not be leaving the house, _baka_. Dad said you have to watch over me for the entire night."

Bino clenched his quivering fist; it took everything in his power to prevent himself from punching that little idiot. "I. Know. That. Joey." He muttered through his teeth. "Now let me get a drink!"

As Bino walked out of the room, he couldn't help but notice the small block of wood that hung on the outside of Joey's door. It had two carvings of Joey's name. One was in English, and the one below it was written in Japanese kanji. Bino sighed in disgust.

Bino rummaged through the refrigerator furiously, looking for a certain drink that he hoped would make the night bearable.

Cream soda. "No."

Grape soda. "Nope…"

Cucumber soda. "Ew."

Orange soda. "Ah, there we go."

Bino didn't even take a step back before knocking back the whole can. He let out a loud burp and crushed the can with his fist. Why the hell was he supposed to watch out for Joey anyway? He was a grown dog. He didn't need to listen to authority figures. Plus, he didn't like his brothers anyway. Joey was a social leper who acted like a total dork, and Fido was… was… was just all around not nice.

Just the thought of Fido caused Bino to remember that day. Bino was terribly sick, and Fido had to watch over him. Bino told his dad that he slept through the majority of the day, and didn't even notice that Fido was there. But what actually happened was far, far, different.

"_Stop, please." _

"_Sorry, not gonna happen. But it looks like you don't really mind at all. Do you?"_

The orange soda can hit the refrigerator door with a loud clang. Bino, who looked rather furious, growled silently. He then realized tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but the dog quickly rose his head up and stemmed their flow.

"Goddammit…" he cursed silently to himself. How could he have let that happen, how he could have been so helpless, so weak? He stomped back to Joey's room, his frustration building slowly inside him. Joey was no help however, as Bino was pelted with throwing stars the minute he walked through the door. Bino didn't even flinch and the stars bounced off his chest fur, but a large scowl began to form on his face.

"_Watashi wa tōmei no yō ni sorera no ma de idō shimasu... Koto_." Joey shouted with glee, pelting Bino with another set of throwing stars. Bino's scowl grew each second. He was certainly not in the mood for this. "_Subete no bēguru, sore wa anata ga kore made ni nai hodo bēguru ni shitai to omou subetedesu!_" Joey suddenly ran up and grabbed Bino by his shoulders. Bino did nothing but glare at the weeaboo, who was oblivious to Bino's rising anger. "_Banzūmu! Watashi wa mafin o ete iru, Oni-chan!_"

At last, Bino snapped. Almost instantly, he grabbed Joey and threw him down on the mattress. When Joey tried to get back up seconds after, Bino kicked him back down. "W-what's wrong _Oni_-"

"SHUT UP!" Bino screamed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Are you even aware of how annoying you are?" Joey let out a forced cry as Bino sat on his stomach and repeatedly smacked him on the head. "Enough with the fucking anime shit already. Dammit."

Joey began flailing as he tried to push his brother off him, but all Bino did was hold his arms to the mattress. When Joey finished his rather pointless struggle, he let himself catch his breath before tearing up. "You're a pathetic loser, you know that? You're… You're a… You…"

Bino's face heated up at the sight of Joey's helpless, trembling, form lying under his own. His breath caught as he felt Joey's wrists pulse thanks to his accelerated heart rate.

Bino looked away and grimaced. "_No…_" he thought to himself. "_This can't be happening…_ _There's no way I would…_" Bino tried to submerge his new emotions, smothering them with his apparent anger, but simply glancing at Joey would cause them to resurface again.

Bino didn't even have to look to realize his member was starting to poke out of its sheath. Bino felt his heart race. Was he really going to do what he was thinking about doing? It was wrong, so to speak, but Fido didn't seem to care, and he's a police dog. He probably felt like how Bino felt now, and managed to satisfy his emotions with a quick one.

Bino looked back down at the pathetic Joey, whose face was a mix between confusion and fear, as the young dog gulped. He was a sobbing mess, his small frame moving up and down sharply as his quiet sobs continued. He quickly realized that there was no way he was going to get out of this without some form of pleasurable contact. However, it seemed that Fido managed to get over what he did very quickly, so it was up to Bino to do the same.

At last, as the last wall of his resistance fell, he almost instantly went in and forcibly kissed Joey on the muzzle. Joey's eyes widened at the new sensation and he tried to push away, but found himself unable to do so. He let out a muffled cry as he felt Bino's tongue penetrate the young hound's virgin muzzle. Joey's face flushed at the strange sensation he experienced, and the struggling suddenly stopped.

Minutes later, Bino pulled away, a single, fading thread of saliva connected their tongues for only a few seconds before disappearing. The boys both looked at each other, panting wildly. "W-what was that?" Joey said between breaths. Bino tilted his head. "That was a kiss, stupid. I kissed you." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Joey paused for a moment before speaking, his head tilted down slightly and his face flushed. "I-I don't think we should be doing this… I feel a bit funny…"

Bino grew even hotter thanks to his brother's expression, and by the look of Joey's crotch, the pup was more or less confused about the situation. Good, that was going to make dealing with this situation a whole lot better, mainly because this meant that Joey would be able to be manipulated into doing what Bino wanted.

"I don't care." He muttered, which was mostly true. He just wanted to satisfy this one moment of lust and then drown it in orange soda. "I honestly. Don't. Care."

Bino sat on the mattress and grabbed Joey's legs, pulling the pup towards him. Joey gasped at the sudden movement, and looked in surprise at his brother's 7-inch member, now fully erect and exposed.

"Wh-" Was all Joey managed to get out before he felt a paw press on the back of his head, forcing the young pup's muzzle closer to Bino's throbbing doghood.

"Lick." Bino commanded. "Lick, or I swear to dog, I'll hurt you like never before…"

Joey hesitated before slowly dragging his tongue across the crimson length. Bino flinched at the sensation, but didn't hesitate to continue ordering his younger brother. "Go on." He said. "Keep going."

Joey continued to lick the member a few more times before Bino ordered him to suck on it, and so he hesitantly did. Bino placed a paw on Joey's head, keeping him from pulling away, and lightly bobbed it up and down, feeling the dog's wet tongue wrap around his length. It felt great, fantastic even…

Wait a minute…

Bino pulled Joey away and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Joey looked away, if the fur on his face was shaved, he would be blushing. "Well… Um… Y-yeah…"

As Joey got up and went towards his stack of graphic novels and took a single book from the near top. As he returned to Bino, Bino noticed that Joey's member was slightly protruding from his sheath. Joey kneeled back down and handed Bino the book, which turned out to be a Yaoi graphic novel.

"I got that from Lester when he gave me his old collection. At first I was surprised, but then… I-I began to like it…" Bino silently flipped through the book before tossing it to the floor. So was Joey really into this stuff? So did all three of the brothers like dicks? Only one way to find out.

"So, how'd you get so good at…?" Bino made a gesture for fellatio. "That?"

"Oh! I practiced on myself."

Bino gave Joey a skeptical expression.

"No really, watch!"

Bino nearly gasped in amazement as Joey folded himself, his ankles at level with his ears, and his rear facing Bino. As Bino moved so he could see Joey's head, he was surprised to see that Joey was already fully hard, and was now pumping his own cock into his own muzzle.

Bino continued to watch and his right paw moved unconsciously to his neglected doghood. He gently glided up and down on the throbbing member, watching the display in front of him. Joey changed positions, and how he was on his knees, bent forward, and began to pump his hips toward his upside down maw. Bino's head swam, mainly from watching the display in front of him, but also the small, moans that escaped Joey began to push him off the edge. His body tingled with arousal. It was now time to take action.

Quickly, but calmly, he managed to get Joey to pull away from his member and lightly pushed him to the ground. He then positioned himself over him, but he was positioned so that his own member dangled in front of Joey's face while the younger hound's member bobbed in front of him. Bino sighed as he watched the hard meat throbbing before him. Gulping slightly as he opened his mouth and slowly placed the hard member into his mouth.

He heard Joey gasp softly, before doing the same to Bino. Bino examined the foreign object with his tongue. It wasn't bad. It was only a tiny bit salty, but not bad at all. He tilted his head forward and began bobbing up and down, getting used to the sensation of a cock in his mouth. It was after a few extra bobs that he truly began sucking, while Joey did the same. After a few minutes of this, their bodies turned until they were on their sides. They quickly too advantage of this and the two canines began thrusting their hips instead of their heads.

It wasn't long until Bino finally decided to finish this little exchange off. He needed to release, bad, and there was going to be only one way to do it without scarring Joey for life. Pulling himself away, he quickly pushed Joey until he was on his back again, and then crawled on top of him. Bino silently placed both his and Joey's members in one paw and began pumping, jerking both dicks at the same time.

Joey stretched as he felt the pleasure flow freely in his member. Bino and Joey both panted vigorously as Bino kept pumping. The saliva from the 69 only managed to add lubrication to the mix, resulting in the pleasure to increase even further.

It wasn't long before Bino could tell Joey was starting to get close. The young dog's breaths were getting shorter, and his knot was starting to swell up quickly. Bino quickly took his other paw and wrapped it around Joey's swelling knot, resulting in Joey to do the same. They felt their knots swell up, and it drew them quicker and quicker to the edge.

"Hey Joey?" Bino whispered. His hand was almost a blur, pre dribbled out of his love shaft.

"Yeah?"

"Are you about to…?"

"Yeah…" Joey replied in a rushed, breathless voice. His member throbbed with a warning.

Bino hesitated before speaking. "Say it…"

"What"

"Call me that name, quickly…"

"RealLY?" Joey's hips bobbed.

"Yeah…" Bino groaned as he began reaching his peak.

Joey's eyes shut tightly as his orgasm began to overtake him. He gripped Bino's knot and his own tightly and yelled out "OH, _ONI-CHAN_!" Before they kissed, their cocks erupted in a duet of squirts as seed splattered all over Joey's torso and member.

As episode eleven-thousand and forty seven of _Akira Sojo_ ended. It ended without being watched by either Joey or Bino, as he had found a better way to spend the night than to watch blinding TV shows with horrible voice acting and lame plot twists. Bino didn't admit that he enjoyed what happened between him and his stupid little brother. But Joey knew it, and he knew it every time since that day, especially when he discovered that Bino had volunteered to babysit Joey the week afterwards.

"Oh, what could've gotten into him?" Joey remarked playfully, as he waltzed back into his room. Surely Squeak would eventually find out, most likely by catching them in the act. But until then, Joey didn't seem to mind. Hell, she'd probably enjoy it in the right circumstances…


End file.
